Customer service channels may be operated to provide service and support to customers of a mobile communication service provider. A customer may contact a customer service channel with an issue or question, which may then be handled by the customer service channel or directed to another customer service channel. Customer service channels may include retail or store locations, a customer care call center, and/or a website.